November 16
November 16 is Have a party with your teddy bear and National Fast Food Day, according to checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com. People Births *1907 - Burgess Meredith (actor, producer, director and writer) *1916 - Daws Butler (voice actor) *1922 - Royal Dano (actor) *1927 - Giovan Battista Carpi (comic book artist) *1950 - David Leisure (live-action/voice actor) *1951 - Miguel Sandoval *1954 **Nancy Ringham (actress) **Scott Wittman (composer, lyricist, songwriter and writer) *1967 - Lisa Bonet (actress) *1970 - Martha Plimpton (live-action/voice actress, singer and model) *1972 - Missi Pyle (actress and singer) *1977 - Maggie Gyllenhaal (actress) *1984 - Kimberly J. Brown (live-action/voice actress) *1990 - Emma Ishta (actress and model) Deaths *2006 - Eustace Lycett *2016 - Mentor Williams Feature Films *1977 - Sony Studios' Close Encounters of the Third Kind *1990 **Disney's The Rescuers Down Under **Fox's Home Alone Television *1985 - The Wuzzles episode "A Pest for a Pet" premieres on CBS. *1986 - The Leftovers, a Disney Sunday Movie, premieres on ABC. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "The Golden Fleecing" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Chipwrecked Shipmunks" premiere in syndication. *1991 - The Darkwing Duck episode "Going Nowhere Fast" premieres on ABC. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "If" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Aladdin episode "The Way We War" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Gargoyles episode "The Cage" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Disney's Doug episode "Doug's Movie Madness", the Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles episode "Generations", and the Mighty Ducks episode "Monster Rally" premieres on ABC. *1997 **''Oliver Twist'' premieres on ABC as part of The Wonderful World of Disney. **The Jumanji episode "The Magic Chest" premieres on BNK. **The Muppets Tonight episode "Dennis Quaid" premieres on Disney Channel. *1998 - The Hercules episode "Hercules and the Son of Poseidon" premieres in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Planet of the Lost" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2001 - The Lizzie McGuire episode "Gordo and the Dwarves" premieres on Disney Channel. *2015 - The Evermoor Chronicles episode Night of the Stench premieres on Disney Channel. *2018 - The Raven's Home episode "Winners and Losers" premieres on Disney Channel. Shorts *1990 - The Prince and the Pauper VHS & DVD releases *1999 **Disney's Bartok: the Magnificent (20th Century Fox) **'' The Distinguished Gentleman '' *2001 - Dreamworks' 3-2-1 Penguins! The Amazing Carnival of Complaining (Big Idea Studios) *2010 **Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Numbers Roundup **'' Handy Manny: Big Construction Job '' Disney Theme park happenings *2004 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at the Magic Kingdom and Turtle Talk with Crush opens at Epcot. Disney Theater *2006 - The Broadway stage musical Mary Poppins debuts at New York City's New Amsterdam Theater. DVD & Blu-ray releases *2010 - A Christmas Carol Disney Events *2015 - Michael Giacchino's score for Zootopia begins recording at the Warner Eastwood Scoring Stage in Burbank, California. Category:Days in Screen History